Field
The present invention relates to a method for depositing an organic material for an organic light emitting device and an organic light emitting device manufactured thereby, and more particularly to a method for depositing an organic material for an organic light emitting device that is capable of uniformly depositing an organic material on a target substrate and an organic light emitting device manufactured thereby.
Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is a semiconductor device that directly changes electrical energy to light energy to cause self-luminescence, and has been attracting a great deal of attention as a next generation display following a liquid crystal display (LCD), based on a lot of advantages such as a high response rate, a low driving voltage, a wide viewing angle, low power consumption, a high luminous efficiency, light weight and low thickness.
The principle of operation of an organic light-emitting diode is briefly described as follows. Electrons injected through a cathode and holes injected through an anode are recombined in an (low molecular or polymer) organic thin film, excitons generated during the recombination transition to the ground state and visible light corresponding to the energy gap of the light-emitting layer material is emitted. The materials used for the light-emitting layer may have various colors such as red, green and blue, and a combination of these colors can emit light of a desired color.
In the organic light-emitting diode as described above, according to a large number of previous studies, it is known that the luminance characteristics can be improved as the mixing uniformity of the hosts and the dopants in the light-emitting layer is increased.
However, organic materials comprising hosts and dopants are generally mixed with each other in a liquid state, wherein a phenomenon of partially uneven mixing occurs. This partially uneven mixing causes a problem of low luminance characteristics during a final deposition on a target substrate.